Inside Out (The Looney Tunes Show Accident Compirassion Reserved Style)
The Looney Tunes Show Accident Compirassion Reserved's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jill - Jo Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Bill - Charles Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Robbie (The Brave Little Toaster) *3 Year Old Riley - Rosie (Caillou) *Joy - Princess Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bing Bong - Ferocious Beast (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (A Troll in Central Park) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Marvel) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Marvel) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Hamilton Hocks (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast) *Jangles' Disgust - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jangles' Anger - Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Jasper Jones (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jordan's Joy - Dennis Mitchell (Dennis the Menace) *Jordan's Sadness - Splendid (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Nelson Muntz (The Simpsons) *Jordan's Fear - Joey MacDonald (Dennis the Menace) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Cheer Bear and Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Joy - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *Teacher's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Teacher's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle See Also *Inside Out (The Looney Tunes Show Accident Compirassion Reserved Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (The Looney Tunes Show Accident Compirassion Reserved Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The Looney Tunes Show Accident Compirassion Reserved Style) - Princess Zelaina Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The Looney Tunes Show Accident Compirassion Reserved Style) - Gentle Heart Lamb We Should Cry *Inside Out (The Looney Tunes Show Accident Compirassion Reserved Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The Looney Tunes Show Accident Compirassion Reserved Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon My Bad *Inside Out (The Looney Tunes Show Accident Compirassion Reserved Style) - Daffy Duck Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The Looney Tunes Show Accident Compirassion Reserved Style): Blythe Baxter's First Date? *Inside Out (The Looney Tunes Show Accident Compirassion Reserved Style) - Transcripts Gallery Princess Zelaina.jpg|Princess Zelaina as Joy Gentle-heart-lamb-care-bears-family-44.2.jpg|Gentle Heart Lamb as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Happy Bright Heart.jpg|Bright Heart Raccoon as Anger Daffy Duck.jpg|Daffy Duck as Fear Blythe-baxter-littlest-pet-shop-2012-23.1.jpg|Blythe Baxter as Riley Anderson Category:The Looney Tunes Show Accident Compirassion Reserved Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs